The phoenix and the tabby's tale
by Chiba Aina
Summary: Minerva and Albus are very happy, but the happiness doesn' t last forever, or does it? The characters aren't mine. All rights J. K. Rowling


**AN/: Sorry, I'm not English and I couldn't find beta who is looking at my story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Tragic death of a young Auror**

Completed their investigation of the British Special Forces camp place dissapared without a trace young Auror case yesterday morning.

Minerva McGonagall (19) was trace lost on July 29, when she performed the guard duty with Tom Marvolo Riddle (18). Miss McGonagall told him, she stretch one's legs around the camp, but she didn't return in an hour. Riddle alerted head of the unit Adam Mortimer, head of the Unit, he immediately ordered her search.

As the investigative experts not found brawl, duel signs, their believed the woman left voluntarily. Their was treated as a deserter Ms. McGonagall for three days, and their closed the investigation, saying she wouldn't be the first to escape from the van.

Isobel McGonagall (42), however, insisted that her daughter has been kidnapped:

"Minerva was not a coward. She was extremely brave and loyal. Although the Hat diveded into the Ravenclaw members of my family and myself at the time, but Minerva virtues represented Gryffindor. She never fleed from the challenges. My daughter has been kidnapped, and if the ministry is refuses to recognize, only proves how much they don't understand their work, "she said brokenly tears in her eyes.

Commander Mortimer received an anonymous letter of the fifth day. He brought a investigation unit from Liege forest of the two kilometers to the announcement. The commander that shocked reported that the day:

"I was hoping that we cann't find anything, but unfortunately it wasn't the case. Minerva McGonagall's body lying on the leaf litter. The coroner concluded that she was dead and a half ago. She's can their tortured, presumably for information two, maybe three days. Us horrible to imagine your enemies what have created cruel methods. After they failing out of she what they wanted, raped, killed and left int he forest her corpse. All of us heart sank her clothes hanging in shreds, dirty, bloody face at the sight. In front of her whole life. If someone she doesn't deserve to death. "

Family of Ross and McGonagall the grieving, as well as friends and acquaintances. The terrible news for everyone is deeply afflicted.

"Minerva McGonagall was a powerful and exceptional witch, who gave her life for her country. I had the honor got to know her up close early age results, fees due. Upon the death of our society from one member to be exceptional to say goodbye, "said Millicent Bagnold Minister of Magic is a public press conference.

Miss McGonagall's body transported back home. She will take place the funeral in her village, Caithness, but exactly when, whether we go to press no news.

The number of day's Daily Prophet lay on the desk. The title page occupying the entire article over a black and white from photos of a young girl smiled at the ceiling. Her dark hair fell in loose waves naked shoulders, her eyes shining bright. Gently curved corners of lips awkward smile.

Knee-length, wearing a simple gown. The strapless dress was followed by the girl's body is perfect, hourglass figure, stressed full, shapely breasts, and softly whispered, moved many times.

Sometimes her right hand behind your ear is a stubborn curls smoothed, while the ball was newly acquired degree. The small print under the picture read: _last picture made __on the eve of graduation to Minerva McGonagall._

Two opened envelope were lying besides the newspaper. Birthday card one next to a hiding. A small tabby cat, and a beautiful red and gold phoenix hiding together on the picture. The letters written on the back of a guinea brief, but verbose message appeared:

_Dear, old Phoenix!_

_Since the last pilgrimage, every day, I miss you more and more, and I'm sure you feel exactly the same way. You don't worry about me! I'm fine. I wish Happy Birthday to you from the distance._

_I hope we can celebrate together to the next year._

_Love:_

_Your tabby_

From the other sticking out a letter. What wrote there wasn't longer than the card text. The bony, slanted characters disappered here and there.

_Dear, Albus!_

_I think you have learned in the Daily Prophet to the news. Surely you know that, the ministry released Minreva's bod. The funeral will be two days later. Robert and me know how much you loved. We are welcome to you. You have the right to come._

_Isobel_

PS_.: I think, the necklace is a good place for you. Us don't hearts bury together with the neklace our doughter ._

The shadows potted ominously on the table. Sun goes down.

The only living being was a red-and-gold bird in the room: Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix.

The bird perched broken sat in the gold-platted. Black button eyes gleamed sadly, and out of the window and peered outside world. The world in which his master's wandering in search of a cure for pain.

The angry-red sky slowly changed deep blue. As it on fire the stars, it looked like a large black velvet cushion, which were scattered diamonds. The Scottish mountains dark, shapeless fade, and the gloomy darkness crept silent between the Forbidden Forest trees.

The Hogwarts is mourned. Even the Black Lake is sadly the pop-up shone pale silver moonshine.

Fawkes sang. The tantalizing beautiful singing filled the empty halls of castles and estates. This the sonnet was a sadness that permeated everything and everyone who heard it.

The school thousands of years has witnessed, as the phoenix mourned the tabby kitten.


End file.
